


The Apple

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [3]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has joined the team, and needs someone to show him how to deal with ... stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple

Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger, stumbled into the Youth Center's locker room, barely able to keep upright. His cock was painfully erect and chafed against his underwear as the young man leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _Man, why did she have to hug me like that?_

'She' was Kimberly Hart, Pink Power Ranger and the secret love of Tommy's young life. He'd fallen hard for her the moment he'd first laid eyes on her; she was so pretty and cute. What's more, she'd seemed to be interested in him as well, asking him to hang out with her and her friends, and Tommy had been looking forward to that. He'd never made friends easily, and to have the chance of meeting people – not to mention a really gorgeous girl – had sounded too good to be true. On his way home from school Tommy had sort of fantasized what kinds of people he would meet later that afternoon, and lost in his thoughts he'd taken a shortcut through an alley. Then, suddenly, on a day that had begun so well, things had started to go wrong. Terribly wrong. Rita had kidnapped him, and …Tommy's thoughts shied away from the memory. He still had nightmares about the time he'd been Rita's evil Green Ranger; he was extremely grateful that the Power Rangers had not given up until they'd broken the spell he was under. 

Now he had joined the team, and had indeed found the group of friends he'd always dreamed of having, including Jason, the team's leader, who was becoming closer to him every day. And that sweet, friendly, smart, pretty, tiny, cute girl in pink who had fired his dreams from day one. Only lately, thoughts of her fired more than Tommy's dreams. They ignited his blood, too, causing his fantasies to become more and more sexual, and leaving him in an almost constant state of arousal. 

Masturbating didn't help anymore; besides, he'd die of embarrassment if the others found out about the things he'd imagined he'd do to Kim. Tommy had found an old stash of girlie magazines in the basement, and every night he looked at the pictures and stories, trying to imagine Kim in the provocative outfits and poses, and doing the things to her the letters and stories talked about. Tommy was sure the other Rangers would turn away from him in disgust; Kim would be furious that he'd dare to think of her that way, and Jason, everyone's big brother and someone Tommy respected greatly, would see to it that nobody ever spoke to him again. And that was something Tommy did _not_ want to happen. So, he tried, valiantly but ultimately futilely, to curb his desires, but it was proving harder and harder. All his mental discipline, of which he'd always been so proud, was no match against the raging demands of his body, which told him to grab her, rip the clothes off her sweet, pert body and thrust his hard cock into her . . . . _NO!_

With an effort, Tommy wrenched his mind away from the compelling fantasy and leaned against the lockers. His head was spinning, he was breathing hard and it felt as if his stomach would cramp up any minute. He tried to distract himself, but his thoughts stubbornly returned to the instant when the others had told Kim that he'd been the one to rebuild the model float in time to be submitted for the Peace Parade, after Rita's putties had destroyed it. The look of surprise, astonishment, gratitude and joy in Kim's eyes had been worth every scratch those blasted flowers had given him, the missed hours of Karate practice and having to deal with a helpful, but curiously inept Alpha. Then she'd thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him for the longest, shortest, happiest moment in Tommy's life. He'd breathed in the scent of her hair and had felt the slight pressure of her soft breasts against his chest, and then she was gone again, bubbly, almost dancing for joy at having a float she'd designed taking part in the Peace Parade. It had been enough. The Green Ranger's anatomy was rock-hard, and he was trying his best to keep his condition hidden until he could be alone. Then, _finally_, the others had left to go to Kim's house; Mrs. Hart had phoned the Youth Center and invited the whole gang over for an impromptu party. With reluctance, Tommy had declined, weaseling out of the thing with difficulty, but he simply could not face an afternoon being around Kim and the others before he'd calmed down.

_Which is easier said than done!_Tommy hated himself for it, but he knew he'd have to relieve himself – again! – while fantasizing about Kim, but he knew that that would bring him the only relief he was going to get; not that it would do much good now. Things were rapidly getting out of hand, (he smiled crookedly at his own pun) but Tommy had absolutely no clue what to do about the situation except suffer in silence. Right now, however, the most urgent problem was how he was going to get home. He was almost incapable of standing unaided, much less walking the ten minutes to his house. 

_Maybe if I just rest a little bit …_

Moaning under his breath, Tommy sagged against the wall, keeping his hands out of his pants with the greatest effort.

*******

Jason Scott, Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers, had noticed the newest team member's preoccupation for a while. He'd puzzled about the sometimes-strained smiles, the badly explained absences, the reluctance in taking part in team activities. Sometimes it looked as if Tommy truly wanted to fit in with them all; at those times, he was easygoing, fun to be with and open, especially with him. There had been moments when they'd been alone, working out, doing schoolwork or just hanging out, when they'd both opened up to each other, far more than Jason had ever done with any of his other friends. Why, he'd told Tommy things about himself that not even Zack knew about, and Zack was his oldest friend!

At other times, though, Tommy would withdraw, do things on his own, lose himself in his katas and sword practices as if he had to slay the world's demons all alone. Then he would be cold, unresponsive, like he had been while under Rita's spell. Jason knew that that was partly due to lingering guilt; he knew himself well enough to realize that he'd be blaming himself most of all for the things that had happened, and probably Tommy would feel the same. Still, Jason sensed that there was more to Tommy's absences, mental and otherwise, than that. The Red Ranger thought about ways to help his friend; relaxation techniques he could share with Tommy … of course, the best relaxation he'd ever had always came after a prolonged session with one or more of his teammates while they took care of their hormone spikes. There was nothing better than getting well and thoroughly fucked and/or fucking any or all of his Ranger friends when their hormones went into overload after … _Uh-oh!_

Jason went cold, then hot all over. Hormonal overload! Of course! He looked around. Kim had finally calmed down enough to talk to her mother on the phone; the invitation to celebrate her float had been eagerly accepted, and everybody made arrangements to tell their folks their whereabouts. Only Tommy had declined, with an excuse that now, with the clarity of hindsight, seemed more than far-fetched to Jason, and vanished in the direction of the locker rooms. Jason thought hard and fast. He realized he'd never explained the facts of Ranger life to Tommy. A simple oversight, really, but one that could have serious consequences for their teammate. He had simply assumed that one of the others had taken care of Tommy – probably not Kim, though; those two were still making calf-eyes at each other, and they wouldn't be doing that if they'd been intimate. Instead, Kim would get that particular sassy gleam in her eyes … Jason felt a reminiscent grin play briefly around his lips and his cock twitch in his jeans. Sobering, however, he looked for Trini, who was helping Ernie pack away after the parade was over. Kim was already at the exit, bouncing on her feet, talking animatedly with Zack, who was teasing her over something. Billy stood next to them, watching Bulk and Skull battle the aftereffects of the Spit Flower with the help of antihistamines and large boxes of tissues. 

Jason drew Trini slightly aside, looked around to make sure that they couldn't be overheard, then asked her, "Trini … Has Tommy 'been with' you?" 

Trini understood immediately. She felt déjà vu … the time they'd compared notes about Billy, who'd been too self-conscious to seek help from his friends.

"No, and I know he hasn't been with Zack or Billy, either." She, too, knew that Kim was out of the question. 

"How long has he been a Ranger now?" Jason asked grimly.

"Let's see … I think it's been … it's been weeks!" The Yellow Ranger paled. "You mean, he hasn't been with you, either?"

"No."

"Have you at least talked to him?"

"No. _Shit!_" Jason punched his fist into his palm.

"Oh, my God … Jason!" Trini knew how bad Billy had been until she'd gone to help him; and Tommy had suffered a far longer hormonal buildup than the Blue Ranger had. "He's got to be in agony." Then an even more disturbing thought came to her. "Tommy's strong, almost as strong as you. And if he lost control …" She let the sentence trail off.

"You are going with Kim and the others; I'm going to take care of Tommy." Jason's voice was strained; Trini knew he was blaming himself for his oversight. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to dissuade him from his guilty feelings -- misplaced or not. Jason would do everything in his power to assuage Tommy's desperate condition, even if it came down to a fight. She swallowed hard, then nodded her acquiescence. Briefly, she hugged the Red Ranger.

"Just be careful, okay? Both of you."

"Thanks, Trini." Jason was already on his way towards the locker rooms.

As he slowly but purposefully made his way through the emptying hallway, he looked at the clock. _Quarter to two. That means there won't be another group in here for forty-five minutes. Might not be enough time to do what needs to be done here; besides, it's too public, anyway. We'd better not get caught, or …_ He shuddered at the thought. Billy and Trini had been caught by Mr. Cranston while doing it in Billy's lab; however, a guy and a girl fucking each other at home was one thing; two guys doing each other at the Youth Center was something else entirely. 

But the thought stirred his hormones a little. He remembered some of the naughty thoughts he'd had about Tommy in the wake of a Power Hormone rush. It had practically made his mouth water at the thought of sucking Tommy's cock deep into his throat, or better yet, shoving his own prick deep into Tommy's ass. Feeling said prick begin to swell inside his pants, Jason drew a calming breath and stepped into the men's locker room. Almost immediately, he saw Tommy leaning weakly against the nearest wall, eyes tightly closed, fists balled, muscles clenched, and the bulge at his crotch nearly splitting the zipper of his green jeans. Sweat was pouring down his face, staining his shirt, and his normally healthy tan was hidden under a greyish pallor. Tommy was swallowing convulsively, and his stomach muscles were rippling with cramps. Time had just run out on the newest Ranger.

With a last glance around to make sure no one was near, Jason quickly closed the door behind him. He dared not lock it; there were still people around who would get really suspicious if they couldn't get in at once. He stood in front of the Green Ranger and tried to talk to him.

"Tommy!" 

No reaction.

"Tommy, do you hear me?" 

Again, nothing.

Closing his eyes briefly and sending up a quick prayer to whichever deity might be listening in on horny and desperate (_*Or should that be desperately horny?*_ Jason thought irreverently) Rangers, Jason took Tommy's arm and pulled him over to the far corner of the room, which could not easily be observed by someone who just happened to glance into the locker area. Should that someone decide to come in, however … Jason dismissed that thought. Tommy needed help, fast, and that was more important than either their dignity or reputations. Jason pushed his friend against the wall, then reached for Tommy's belt. Unbidden, the realization that Tommy would be his third virgin entered his mind. _At least I'm pretty sure he is, otherwise he woulda gone looking for 'companionship' by now._ Shivering slightly with anticipation in spite of the situation _*Can we say major sympathy spike here?*_, Jason opened the button at Tommy's waist and reached for the zipper tab.

Tommy didn't register someone else's presence at first; he was too busy fighting his body's demands that he go out and find a willing, warm body – any body – to sink his aching cock into. His balls were drawn up tightly and hurt; even without touching them, he knew they would be swollen with his seed, waiting to be released. Faintly he heard a voice calling his name, but he found himself incapable of answering, although he knew he should. Then, a warm, familiar hand gripped his biceps and pulled him away from his support. Stumbling slightly, Tommy felt himself propelled a short distance, then another cool portion of wall met his back. His feverish skin shivered at the contact, but something else sent chills down his spine. A hand, no, two hands were loosening his belt, opening his fly. _That_ snapped Tommy's eyes open. _Who … What?!? No Way! ___

_ _Incredulously, Tommy saw Jason's bent head, the short black locks shining in the harsh light as his friend was intent on shoving his pants down his hips. It was not easy; Tommy's cock was so engorged and sensitive, that the slight rasp of the zipper, even through his briefs, was extremely uncomfortable – even painful. Jason, however, made it. As the green pants puddled on the floor around Tommy's ankles, and Jason reached for the waistband of his briefs, Tommy found his voice – barely._ _

_ _"What … what are you doing? Jase?"_ _

_ _The hoarse whisper snapped Jason's head up. A determined glint in his dark eyes, he told Tommy in no-nonsense terms, "Taking care of your problem." _ _

_ _Before Tommy could object, Jason put his palm over his mouth._ _

_ _"Sshhh. I know what I'm doing. And I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to get you well enough to walk out of here, okay?"_ _

_ _Tommy just looked at his friend; need, confusion and pain warring in his eyes. His breathing was labored, but at the same time he couldn't seem to get enough air into his starved lungs. Tommy felt lightheaded._ _

_ _Jason sighed, then cast another, slightly worried glance towards the clock. 1:54. "Just trust me, okay? Tommy?"_ _

_ _That was easy, Tommy decided. Jason had freed him from Rita's spell, had offered him friendship; yes, he trusted the Red Ranger. He nodded._ _

_ _"All right. Here goes nothing."_ _

_ _Jason grasped the elastic of Tommy's briefs, slid his hands inside and eased them over the extremely engorged hardness that sprang free to jut forward demandingly. Already, the swollen head leaked pre-come, and Tommy flushed almost as red as Jason's shirt with embarrassment. He thought he had a good idea of what would come next; Jason would take his prick into those wonderfully warm hands and stroke him 'til he came. It would be almost the same as if he jerked off himself, but maybe, maybe it would be different enough to ease the need clenching in Tommy's gut. Bracing himself for the touch, Tommy drew a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, however, he snapped them open again; instead of the firm grip of fingers, a wonderfully hot, moist cavern enclosed his throbbing organ, and something equally hot and wet began stroking his crown in all the right spots. _It can't be … no, impossible … no!__ _

_ _"Yesssss!"_ _

_ _With a sharp hiss, Tommy thrust his hips forward once, burying his aching cock deeper in Jason's hot mouth, and that was all it took. His testicles gave up a copious amount of semen, spilling it into the sucking wetness that surrounded his cock and being eagerly swallowed. Then, the delightful tongue gave a last lick, and withdrew, leaving his still hard penis bobbing in the air._ _

_ _Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. Here was Jason, his friend, a _guy!_, in the Youth Center's locker room, kneeling in front of him after having just sucked his cock! He was even … licking his lips? Tommy's senses were reeling with more than temporary relief. No matter what he chose to believe, he knew that whatever Jason had done to him, it had worked. But he was still dizzy, with more than his release. Already his body began clamoring for more, and Tommy whimpered with need._ _

_ _Jason knew that once wouldn't be enough; he had expected the hard, fast orgasm and knew from experience that hopefully, the second would be almost as fast. Then, he hoped Tommy would be lucid enough to get out of here to somewhere a bit more private _\-- okay, a lot more private! –_ where they could take care of the rest of Tommy's hormone spike. _ _

_ _The sound of Tommy's needy voice interrupted his musings. He shifted slightly into a more comfortable position on his knees and positioned his hands on Tommy's slim hips. Now that the first step had been taken, he could let his own enjoyment run rampant. And Jason just knew that he was going to enjoy the rest of the afternoon – immensely! Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth again and drew the tip of Tommy's cock between his lips. Trying to ignore his own body's demands for the moment, he started licking around the crown, tracing the ridge and probing the slit. Soon, he heard Tommy's breathing become harsher, and the other boy began thrusting his hips to the dictates of his internal rhythm. Jason stopped his own efforts; time enough for a proper job later. Right now, he just accepted the hard, fast thrusts, keeping just enough control not to gag, and let Tommy fuck his mouth until a second, equally large load of come flooded across his tongue. Swiftly licking the last drops from the tip, Jason released the long pole and got up. Tommy was leaning against the wall, trembling and breathing hard. Giving his friend a brief hug, he pressed his own hips against Tommy's still-naked flesh, letting him feel his own excitement. Chocolate-colored eyes snapped open at that, and Jason grinned briefly, wolfishly, into the stunned depths. _ _

_ _"Come on, get dressed, then let's get out of here. You're not finished by half, and frankly, neither am I!"_ _

_ _Jason stood back from Tommy and watched as he fumbled with his clothes. Tommy was still swaying slightly, but managed to get dressed; then the Red Ranger slipped a supporting arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the exit. Checking the hallway, Jason saw that the coast was clear. Slowly the two boys made their way out of the Youth Center and onto the street. The movement helped clear Tommy's head somewhat, and he managed to walk unaided. Still rather bewildered, he turned questioning eyes on his friend._ _

_ _"Jase? What … what happened in there? I mean … what's happening to me? And why did you ...?" A fiery blush stained his cheeks. He still had trouble believing that Jason had actually sucked his cock, -- not once, but twice! The memory of how it had felt to thrust his burning erection into that accepting, skillful mouth made his level of agitation rise again, and he shifted a little, trying to rearrange his recalcitrant anatomy unobtrusively in his pants._ _

_ _Jason noticed, however, and smirked knowingly. Making sure they could not be overheard, he laid a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder._ _

_ _"First things first. Is there any place we can go where we won't be disturbed for a couple of hours or so? I'd take you home with me, but my mom has her Church ladies over today, and if I show up there, I'll have to play the good little son and serve tea, or something." _ _

_ _Despite his discomfort, Tommy grinned. Then, he sobered. Thinking seemed so exhausting … then, he remembered. "My dad is on a business trip, and mom has to work 'til six; we could go to my place."_ _

_ _"Great. Come on, let's go; you need some more action."_ _

_ _"What … what action?" Tommy swallowed hard; he knew that he wasn't sated yet, not by a long shot, but surely Jason couldn't mean … could he?_ _

_ _A knowing glance and a grin that could only be described as predatory was sent his way. As the two Rangers slowly made their way to the Olivers' house, Jason explained to his teammate what his problem was._ _

_ _"It's the Morphin' Power; we figured out pretty soon after receiving it that it affects our hormones. Billy could probably explain it better to you, but to make a long story short, every time we Morph, an increase in hormone levels happens, and it's stored in our bodies. Once we reach a certain level of build-up – we call it 'tripping', or hitting a spike – we have to drain those hormones to normal levels. Easiest and most effective method: have sex with whoever's willing and available until you're okay again. You didn't know what was going on, so you waited too long. That's all."_ _

_ _Tommy was incredulous._ _

_ _"Are you trying to tell me that you all have sex with each other?"_ _

_ _"Yep."_ _

_ _"And … you and the other guys …" Tommy couldn't quite believe it, but what Jason had done to him suddenly made an awful lot of sense. _ _

_ _Jason shrugged unapologetically._ _

_ _"Sure. I mean, think about it. There are three – four now, with you – guys on the team, and only two girls. If all of us tried to do them whenever we spike, the poor things wouldn't be able to get into their clothes sometimes. I admit, it was weird, at first; I'd certainly never thought about having sex with a guy before this, but it's all right now. Actually –" here, Tommy was regaled with another hungry grin – " it can be a lot of fun. Can't it?"_ _

_ _Since Tommy was in no condition to deny that – he shuddered slightly as he recalled the motions of Jason's wet tongue on his overheated flesh, and felt another surge of blood into his still strained cock – he just shrugged and tried vainly to fight down another blush._ _

_ _Jason laughed, but it was warm and understanding. Seeing they were approaching their destination, he stopped and put his hand on Tommy's forearm._ _

_ _"Look, Tommy, I know I should have made sure you knew what you were in for. In a way, it's my fault that you're in this condition." He forestalled the denial he could see coming. "I know. Anyway, you need more relief than I've given you so far, and I think you already found out that masturbating doesn't help very much, right?" Seeing Tommy lower his head in embarrassment, he gentled his voice._ _

_ _"Come on, bro; we're all in the same boat here. Billy tried to do the same thing in the beginning, only we caught it sooner. Trini took care of him, and I'm willing and able to take care of you." A friendly leer met the Green Ranger's astonished stare. "But, if you don't want me to do you, you're free to ask any of the others. Only don't wait too long; you could make yourself seriously sick if you do."_ _

_ _Tommy shuddered again, only this time from remembered discomfort. The walking and talking had cleared his head somewhat, and slowly he moved on to his house. Thinking over what Jason had told him, he contemplated his options. Obviously, he had no choice in the matter of having sex, although it certainly was under totally different circumstances than he'd ever fantasized about. The thought of turning to the other two boys on the team made him slightly uncomfortable; he liked them well enough, but didn't really know them all that well yet. Trini was an attractive girl, but somehow … _Go to Kimberly!_ a part of his mind shouted, but he shut that down almost immediately. He found it very hard to believe that the sweet girl of his dreams was already far more experienced than himself; he'd only ever once touched a girl's breasts before, and that only for a few seconds before she stopped him. Using Kim like that, for some as yet not understood reason, was simply out of the question. That left … Jason. His best friend. Who had even forgiven him for trying to kill him such a short time ago. Who had already done such incredible, wonderful things to him at the Youth Center. And, he'd offered. The memory of those warm hands and the hot mouth flashed before him, causing him to draw a long, deep breath._ _

_ _Jason had followed his friend's thought process with surprising ease. Trying hard to keep his face sympathetic instead of openly greedy, he stopped once more on the front steps, watching as Tommy struggled with his keys and his decision. Finally, the Green Ranger turned to look at him. His face was almost as red as Jason's shirt as he managed a strangled whisper. "No. I mean, yes, I …" Tommy couldn't quite bring himself to say it, looking helplessly into the dark, understanding eyes._ _

_ _Jason took pity on him. "So, do you want me to stay?"_ _

_ _Another deep breath. "Yes."_ _

_ __All Right!_ Something within Jason exulted. He had to confess that during some of his more hormonally stimulated moments he had admired his newest teammate's lean musculature and long limbs. The way the green uniform molded to Tommy's backside was especially appealing, and he could feel his own dick fill even more at the thought of getting his hands on those tight cheeks. He knew from their earlier encounter that Tommy was not as thick as either Zack or Billy, but he couldn't wait to have that impressive length probing his ass. _At least he won't have any problem getting inside of me!__ _

_ _The two young men stepped into the dimly lit hallway and made their way upstairs to Tommy's room. Once there, Tommy looked around, clearly at a loss what to do next. He knew that he'd just agreed to have sex with Jason, but his mind seemed unable to come up with what to do about it. Jason sensed his uncertainty and decided to take charge. Walking over to the window, he closed the drapes, leaving the room in a pleasant half-light. Then, he turned to his friend. _Technicalities first!__ _

_ _"Do you have some kind of lotion? For lubrication."_ _

_ _Tommy blushed again at the images the straightforward request evoked. At the same time, his clothing once more became severely restrictive. Wrenching his thoughts with an effort to the matter at hand, he rummaged around in his nightstand for a moment. Finding the bottle he was looking for, he held it out for inspection to the team leader._ _

_ _"Suntan lotion. Is . . . is that okay?"_ _

_ _"Well, it's not ideal, but it will do." Seeing the look of incomprehension, Jason explained. "That stuff is absorbed too easily. Next time, get some baby oil, Vaseline or massage stuff."_ _

_ _"My mom has massage cream."_ _

_ _"Well, can we use some of that, then?"_ _

_ _Tommy grimaced. "It's scented … lily of the valley, I think."_ _

_ _Jason burst out laughing. "No, thanks!"_ _

_ _"My thoughts exactly!"_ _

_ _Both boys grinned at each other. The shared amusement helped a lot in removing some of the awkwardness, and Tommy relaxed slightly, finally accepting what was about to happen. Actually, if he was totally honest with himself, he could feel a shiver of expectation coil in his stomach. Jason's mouth had felt pretty incredible, and a not-so-covert glance at the Red Ranger's crotch confirmed that he wasn't quite as matter-of-fact about this as he appeared to be. Rather, he seemed almost as excited about it as Tommy himself. Drawing a deep breath and looking at his friend, he gave in. "So … what now?"_ _

_ _"What do you think?" Jason grinned roguishly and began to strip off his shirt._ _

_ _Swallowing hard, Tommy did the same. Slowly the two undressed before each other, baring more and more skin until they were completely naked and their clothes thrown all over the floor. Jason let his eyes roam unashamedly over Tommy's body, taking in his muscles, the different shades of skin, and most of all the impressive length of the bobbing cock pointing directly towards him. His partner took long looks at him as well, admiring the broad chest, strong arms and powerful legs. _ _

_ _However much he tried not to do it, though, Tommy's eyes were drawn again and again to the hardness between Jason's thighs, thicker than his own, filled with blood and apparently just as eager to be touched as his was. Throwing a sideways glance to his bed, he gestured with bravado. "Shall we?"_ _

_ _"I thought you'd never ask!"_ _

_ _They lay down on the covers, not yet touching, but close, regarding each other. Finally, Jason broke the silence. _ _

_ _"You want me to start?"_ _

_ _Tommy gulped; this was the point of no return. "I … I don't know what to do; I've never ..."_ _

_ _"Neither had I, before getting the Powers. At least my first time with Trini, I had a good idea of what to do. With Zack, though … If Trini hadn't gotten hold of that gay movie, I wouldn't have had any idea of what went where."_ _

_ _"Trini gave you a gay movie?!" The absolute surprise in Tommy's voice and his thunderstruck expression made Jason chuckle._ _

_ _"Yeah; and don't ask where she got it! I never dared!"_ _

_ _Another moment of shared laughter, then Tommy took that last step. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and made his request. "I … please, Jason … t-teach me?"_ _

_ _Jason reached out a gentle hand and put it on the smooth chest so close to him. "Don't worry; I will."_ _

_ _With that, he pushed Tommy over on his back and scooted closer; he felt the hot skin touch his own and ran his hand across the well-defined pecs, skirting around the brown nipples. Tommy lay back and gave himself over to the caress; his body again felt as if he would explode any minute, but somehow it was more bearable now. Concentrating on the feel of the strong fingers exploring his torso, he began to move into Jason slightly. Then a warm, moist mouth closed over his lips. Startled, his eyes popped open and he stiffened. Jason looked at him and smiled sheepishly._ _

_ _"Do you mind?"_ _

_ _"I … no."_ _

_ _The warmth returned. Tommy let his eyes drift closed again and felt a wet tongue tip tracing the seam of his lips. Opening up, he let Jason slip inside his mouth, and their tongues began to duel gently. While the kiss was undemanding, Jason's hand was not. Unerringly, it moved south, brushing his abdomen, his thighs, the edges of his pubic hair, but never touching where Tommy suddenly, desperately, wanted to be touched. Squirming on the bed, he tried to move his needy manhood into contact with Jason's roving hand; he almost dislodged the skillful mouth, but the Red Ranger would have none of it. Using his greater weight and strength, he held Tommy down, kissing him harder. Finally, Tommy relented, and freed his hands to respond in kind. He closed them around the broad shoulders and began to reciprocate Jason's kiss in earnest. Soon, they were devouring each other's mouths with increasing hunger; their chests were locked together, and their legs intertwined. The full body contact was exhilarating, and Jason finally tore his mouth away from his lover's. Both young men were breathing hard, and Tommy's eyes were burning with need. Jason shifted, bringing their groins together. Two hot, straining cocks rubbed against each other, and Tommy moaned heavily. Jason reveled in the sound. Then he worked a hand between their hips and sought out the satiny smoothness he'd tasted earlier. A few practiced strokes, and Tommy fell back, offering himself to his touch. _ _

_ _Jason felt his friend's capitulation and finally gave his impulses free rein. Abandoning the hard prick for a moment, he ran his hands all over Tommy's body, one moment gently teasing the sensitive nipples into hardness, the next exploring his ass and playing with the swollen balls, rolling them expertly between his fingers. He plundered the willing mouth with his tongue, then moved lower. Never stopping his gentle/firm caresses, he let his lips wander where they would, to Tommy's ears, neck, down the heaving chest, coming closer and closer to the juncture of Tommy's thighs until his chin bumped the straining cock just waiting for exploration. By now, the Red Ranger was as fully involved in their loveplay as Tommy, and he didn't hesitate to lick the oozing tip. Tommy groaned deep in his chest, arching upward, trying to get closer to that hot moisture. Jason sat up, and Tommy almost screamed with disappointment as all those wonderful touches suddenly stopped. He opened heavy-lidded eyes and looked at his friend, breathing harshly. What he saw nearly sent him over the edge. Jason had one hand still lightly wrapped around his cock, enough to reassure, but definitely not enough for his body's needs. Before Tommy could beg him to continue, though, Jason released him completely and grinned at him predatorily. _ _

_ _"Spread your legs."_ _

_ _Jason's normally deep voice was even lower with arousal now; Tommy shivered at the sound and complied. Jason moved to kneel between his spread thighs and reached for the bottle of lotion. Squirting some into his palm, he began to work it between Tommy's asscheeks, causing him to moan with delight. Then, suddenly Tommy felt a finger press against his sphincter. He tensed._ _

_ _"Relax, will you? I'm not going to hurt you."_ _

_ _The finger began moving in slow circles. Tommy could feel a slightly ticklish sensation, but it was … nice. Consciously unclenching his muscles, he felt a slightly slippery fingertip penetrate past the tight ring of muscle. At the same time, Jason leaned forward and hovered over Tommy's straining cock. Hot/cold air blew across the feverish flesh, as Jason issued final directions._ _

_ _"You're so hot and tight; I can't wait to fuck you! But first, I'm going to open that tight hole of yours while I suck your cock. You'll like that, won't you?" _ _

_ _Incapable of speech, Tommy could only moan, his eyes fastened on Jason's black ones. The young man smiled ferally._ _

_ _"Then, when you're good and ready, I'll stick my prick into you, moving in and out until you take all of me. I'll give you the best fuck you've ever had, and then, when I'm done with you, you're going to do the same to me. How does that sound?"_ _

_ _By now, the probing finger was deep in Tommy's ass; he could feel the sliding motion with every fiber of his body. His cock screamed for release, and at this point Tommy was more than willing to agree to anything his partner suggested. The images Jason's words evoked were just too powerful, and Tommy closed his eyes again, hissing his assent. "Yesss! Just … just do it! Please!"_ _

_ _The slender hips were moving now to meet the thrusting of Jason's hand; he worked another finger into the tight opening, and finally lowered his mouth to the feast before him. Steadying the blood-filled organ with his free hand, he licked the length a few times, until he closed his lips around the smooth crown. Letting his tongue play around the ridge for a few moments, Jason then settled down to some serious sucking. His fingers continued to work Tommy's ass, and soon he could feel the tightening of muscles that announced imminent orgasm. Tommy's hips thrust in time with his sucking, and suddenly a new flood of hot come filled Jason's mouth. Dimly, he heard Tommy scream his release, but he was too busy taking all he had to offer. This time, however, he didn't swallow. Instead, as soon as Tommy collapsed back on his bed, spent, he slid his sperm-filled mouth off the still-hard cock, withdrew his hand and sat up. Breathing through his nose, he spread the trembling thighs wide, lifted Tommy's hips and put his mouth to the puckered opening. Letting the warm fluid run out slowly, he worked as much as he could into Tommy's ass with his tongue. Then, he lifted his legs and pulled the Green Ranger closer, sliding up his own thighs, until the tip of his cock brushed the muscular cheeks. Fumbling, he collected some more lotion and spread it haphazardly onto his organ. His breath was coming in sharp gasps as he primed himself with a few practiced strokes; then Jason put the tip of his cock against the tight orifice. Pressing steadily, he felt first resistance, then a gradual yielding. Suddenly, the sphincter gave way, and he was gripped in the tightest ass it had ever been his pleasure to fuck._ _

_ _"Oh man, you're tight!"_ _

_ _It was all Jason could do to go slowly; every instinct screamed at him to start pumping in and out of that incredible hole._ _

_ _He was going to love screwing his newest teammate! But, mindful of it being Tommy's first time, he forced himself to move with tiny little thrusts, gaining ground with every push, them moving back again, until more than half of his cock was buried in the hot cavern. Jason then altered his rhythm, twisting his hips in small circles, all the while pushing deeper and deeper into the burning depths._ _

_ _Tommy felt as if he would faint any moment; he'd never imagined being fucked would feel so good! The burning sensation where the hot cock spread his asshole sent flames to other parts of his body, and the shifting and probing of the smooth rod deep in his gut made him aware of an emptiness he hadn't even known existed. Finally, all motion stopped. Tommy tried to get enough air into his lungs; as he became accustomed to the feeling of being spread open and filled, he could actually feel Jason's balls resting against his ass. He was all the way in! He looked incredulously at his lover. Jason was resting on his haunches and had the Green Ranger tilted upward, with both legs spread wide to either side of his hips. Tommy was fully exposed to Jason's hungry eyes, his twitching dick and tightly-drawn balls held close to Jason's body. _ _

_ _Holding himself still with an effort, Jason ran his hands once more across Tommy's chest as far as he could reach, teasing the hard brown nipples into further excitement. He desperately wanted to thrust his tongue into his friend's mouth, but the position he had Tommy in was just too delightful. His hands roamed some more, before he closed one around the long, hard pole, the other lifting the swollen nuts and rolling them around in their tight sac. Tommy's eyes never left Jason's face as the milking motion caused him to move with Jason's strokes. Every time Tommy arched into the skilled hand, the hot steel in his ass slid in and out, causing the most incredible friction and sending shockwaves of pleasure into both young men. Soon, they found a steady, hard rhythm and abandoned themselves to their feelings. Sweat glistened on their heaving chests, making their flesh slippery; Jason's hands moved faster, and all too soon, it became too much for the already over-stimulated Green Ranger. With a strangled scream, he crested the wave of his orgasm, and had to grip the covers hard as he gave up yet another load of sperm. His cock spurted for a long time, milky come covering Jason's hand, spilling over his fingers and onto his abdomen. When the final spasms subsided and Tommy fell back onto his bed, Jason let him go and braced himself. Then, he leaned forward and began pistoning his own hips, thrusting deeper and harder into the tight ass, desperate for his own release. His groin slapped against the hard buns, his own breathing became labored, and at last he could feel the clenching of muscles which sent him over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Bellowing out his release, Jason buried himself deeply one last time and gave up load after load of come into the hot depths. When the final spasm subsided, the Red Ranger collapsed onto his friend's heaving chest, still buried deep._ _

_ _For long moments, neither spoke; both tried to catch their breaths. Then, to his delight, Jason could feel Tommy raise his arms and close around his shoulders. Lifting his head slightly, he looked into the exhausted chocolate eyes and grinned; then, their mouths met in a hard, all-consuming kiss._ _

_ _Coming up for air after what seemed like an eternity, Jason withdrew his spent cock and rolled weakly onto his side. Their bodies slowly cooled off as their hands continued to roam across sweat-slicked skin. Then, Jason pushed himself up on one elbow. Smiling at his friend, he quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Well?"_ _

_ _Tommy blushed again, then offered a somewhat sheepish smile. Clearing his throat, he managed a still-breathless, "Wow!"_ _

_ _Jason laughed out loud at that. He exuberantly leaned over his partner and thrust his tongue into the willing mouth once more. Tommy let Jason play in his mouth for a while longer, then began to take control of the kiss._ _

_ _ _I may not be as experienced as the others, but I can learn!_ _ _

_ _He twined his own tongue around the moist invader, meeting every thrust and adding variations of his own --licking at the tip, at the edges, sliding his organ over the white teeth and almost slipping out altogether, only to circle the hot lips and delve inside again, causing Jason to clutch at his shoulders. Tommy shifted around and rolled his lover over, never losing contact with the wet warmth. When their positions were reversed, he finally lifted his head. Both men were breathing hard once more, and Jason's cock was already hard and straining against Tommy's thigh. With newfound confidence, Tommy held his friend close with one arm and began to explore the hard body with his other hand. His eyes followed the contours of Jason's chest as his fingers explored the broad pectorals. Shooting a quick glance into the dark eyes, which were half-shielded by heavy lids, he asked, almost perfunctorily, "Am I doing this right?"_ _

_ _Jason would have snorted, if the sensation of long, strong fingers circling his nipples had left him more breath. Instead, he answered as best he could. "Oh yeah; just keep on doing it."_ _

_ _Tommy skimmed lower on his friend's torso, tracing the well-defined abs to Jason's tan line. "You promised to teach me, remember?"_ _

_ _Jason caught his breath as the back of Tommy's fingers grazed his fully engorged cock. He tried shifting so that he could thrust against that maddening hand, but Tommy would have none of it. Instead, he bent over and for once initiated a heated kiss, twining his fingers in the short wavy hair. Tongues dueled and licked, and despite having come so often already, Tommy felt the first twinges of renewed interest in his lower anatomy. Lifting himself to lie half across the squirming body, he pinned the Red Ranger to the bed. Jason moaned helplessly into Tommy's mouth. When their lips parted, Jason gasped as he became aware of their cocks kissing. _ _

_ _"Just … unh … oh yeah … do whatever you think feels good to you. Oohhh … it'll probably feel just as good … oh man … to me …"_ _

_ _His voice trailed off in a helpless, delighted groan as strong fingers drifted over his erection. Tommy grinned; maybe it was time for Jason to get a taste of his own medicine! He released the broad shoulders and shifted downward on the bed, closer to Jason's crotch. Closing his hand around another guy's prick for the first time, he marveled at the satiny-smooth hardness, so like and yet so different from his own. Giving an experimental stroke, he was rewarded with an answering thrust. _Someone sure is getting hot!__ _

_ _"You mean, something like this?"_ _

_ _He slid his fingers up and down the straining shaft, then slipped lower to cup the loose sac with its covering of dark curls. Rolling the hard balls in his hand, he alternated between watching his lover's face and taking in every reaction his probing touch provoked in the organ he was handling. The smooth round head flared slightly, and a drop of clear liquid seeped out of the tiny slit. Curious, Tommy leaned over and lapped it up with his tongue. At the contact, Jason jerked his hips sharply._ _

_ _"Oh, yeah!"_ _

_ _With the breathless encouragement, Tommy inhaled deeply, then licked once around the purplish head. Another deep, rumbling moan was his reward. Soon, Tommy had covered the entire length of Jason's dick with broad licks. Returning once more to the hot tip, he sucked the oozing cap into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around to tickle with short stabs at the juncture of the ridge. Jason started to buck his hips in earnest. He knew it was Tommy's first time, but man, he was a fast learner!_ _

_ _"That … that feels … too incredible!"_ _

_ _Tommy would have liked to answer, but another thrust filled his mouth completely with his friend's hot flesh. Shrugging mentally, he settled himself more comfortably and began some serious sucking. He concentrated solely on feeling the smooth hard prick gliding in and out of his mouth, licking and sucking as much as he was able. One hand steadied the hot staff at the base, the other continued to fondle Jason's balls. Lusty moans from his partner gave him all the encouragement he needed to continue. When finally his jaw began to ache, he tried to draw away, but a hand in his hair pressed him more firmly into Jason's groin. The deep voice was barely comprehensible as Jason all but begged._ _

_ _"Don't . . . oh God . . . don't . . . uhhh . . . don't stop . . . !"_ _

_ _His neophyte lover acquiesced; he accepted the harder, faster thrusts and offered the haven of his mouth to the young man pumping his hips into the welcoming wetness. At last, however, it became too much for the Red Ranger. He could feel his balls tighten even more and knew that he would come in mere moments._ _

_ _"Tommy … oh man … I'm ... oh shit … I'm gonna come …!"_ _

_ _Tommy just opened his mouth wider and let Jason fuck his mouth. He flicked his tongue into the tiny hole on his friend's cockhead, and pressed hard. That proved to be too much for Jason. With a shout that left him hoarse, he let go, and several hot spurts of semen hit the back of Tommy's throat. He tried to swallow everything, as Jason had done, but lacked the practice to manage it. When Jason finally collapsed under him, he released the softening cock and began lapping up what had spilled over. Finished, he sat up and looked into Jason's sweaty face. _ _

_ _"Well?"_ _

_ _It was a perfect imitation of Jason's tone after taking _him.__ _

_ _The Red Ranger laughed weakly. "What do you want me to say?"_ _

_ _"I dunno; did I do all right?"_ _

_ _Jason reached up and pulled his bud into a tight embrace. Sliding his lips hotly over Tommy's mouth, cheek and into his hair, he growled, "You did great, bro!"_ _

_ _Tommy turned his head into the moist caress. Their mouths met again in a searing kiss, which stirred something a bit more southward. Jason tore away from their heated tongue-duel and looked down between their bodies, where his partner's cock had already stretched out to full length – again. Amazed, he met lighter brown eyes, whose owner shrugged sheepishly but unrepentantly. Now that they'd gotten started, he was enjoying himself far too much._ _

_ _"Man, what are you, the Energizer bunny?"_ _

_ _The mock-outraged look on the Green Ranger's face at the jibe cracked both young men up. Arousal momentarily forgotten, they simply rolled around on the none-too-wide bed, laughing uproariously. From there, things devolved into an impromptu tickling/wrestling match, with more illegal holds than legitimate ones. Finally, it ended with both of them landing with a thump on the floor. They sat up against the bed, silly grins on their faces, as they tried to catch their breaths. _ _

_ _Jason was the first to recover. "Oh God, I needed that."_ _

_ _"Yeah; me too."_ _

_ _Tommy shifted his long legs. The move drew Jason's attention back to his friend's groin, where the long, smooth cock seemed to have lost nothing of its hardness. It stood stiffly at attention and fairly pulsated with a life of its own the longer Jason stared at it. He felt his mouth watering. Reaching out with a questing hand, he ran two fingers along the soft skin, from base to tip. Tommy sighed in appreciation and opened his legs to give Jason better access. Dark eyes lit up with a devilish grin, and he closed his fist around the offering, pumping up and down with a steady motion. Soon, Jason had Tommy writhing with abandon, his head thrown back onto the bed, moaning loudly. Jason let go of the hard pole, got up and positioned himself in front of Tommy. He grasped the curly hair and teased the open lips with his rapidly reviving dick. A slick, hot tongue slipped out and bathed his cockhead with saliva. The sight of the pink organ swirling around his red crown sent hot shivers down Jason's spine, and in no time he was thrusting himself deeply into the willing mouth. As he felt the first telltale signs of his impending orgasm, however, he made himself stop. It took more effort than he cared to admit. He withdrew from the clinging lips and got back on the bed, reaching for the lotion._ _

_ _Tommy watched this with interest. His need was still there, but the overwhelming urgency was gone; he felt almost normal again. _Well, as normal as can be while I'm still horny!__ _

_ _Jason leered at his friend. "What are you waiting for?"_ _

_ _Tommy scrambled up and joined Jason on his rumpled bed. Kneeling next to him, he ran an appreciative hand down the broad chest to fondle the swollen genitals, which were already slick with pre-come. By now, he was ready for anything Jason wanted to do to him. "Where do you want me?"_ _

_ _Jason poured some lotion into his hand and reached out to lubricate Tommy's straining shaft. Looking deeply into his teammate's eyes, he leaned forward and breathed into his mouth. "In my ass."_ _

_ _Tommy sucked in a sharp breath, along with Jason's waiting tongue, as the bald statement sent shivers down his spine. He leaned into the warm mouth, kissing back avidly, as the knowing fingers slicked lotion all over his groin. Finally, Jason withdrew his tongue and looked at Tommy, a definite challenge in his eyes. _ _

_ _"Come on, bro; I want you to take me."_ _

_ _The challenge was instantly accepted as Jason's other hand cupped and hefted tightening balls._ _

_ _"How?"_ _

_ _With that, Jason gave one last, long, leisurely stroke to his friend's manhood, then turned around, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Looking back over his shoulder, he threw a smoldering glance at his lover._ _

_ _"Fuck me, Tommy; shove your prick into me and shoot your load in my ass. Come on; make me moan like you did when I was fucking you."_ _

_ _The images that evoked were just too powerful. Growling deeply in his chest, Tommy grabbed for the smooth round butt positioned so invitingly before him, and rubbed his cock between the white cheeks. He ground himself against Jason, without seeking for the small opening, though._ _

_ _Jason groaned in a mixture of arousal and frustration. He wiggled his hips, trying to guide Tommy to where he wanted him, but Tommy stubbornly refused to cooperate. Instead, he withdrew slightly, holding Jason's hips still. He surveyed the strong, muscular back, the thrown-back head, the tightly-clenched globes wiggling in his grasp. The sight gave him an idea. Without changing his kneeling position behind Jason, Tommy leaned forward and bent over the small of his friend's back. He ran his lips and tongue over every surface he could reach, positioning the Red Ranger's ass as he wished. The slightly hairy surface rubbed against his skin, and without thinking Tommy fastened his mouth on one cheek, alternately licking, sucking and biting into Jason's butt, as if he was munching on a particularly juicy apple. It drove Jason absolutely wild._ _

_ _"Dammit, why won't you do me!? I need you inside me – now!"_ _

_ _Tommy reached for the bottle of lubricant and set it at Jason's crack. Squirting out a generous amount, he rubbed it in, searching with his fingers for the puckered hole. Finding it, he pushed a well-lubricated finger in, then a second, widening it for his entry. Jason was already pushing back and forth, exciting him further. Tommy grasped his own cock, applying some more lotion with a few strokes, then positioned himself. Withdrawing his fingers, he centered his cockhead against Jason's sphincter and pushed. There was resistance at first, but after a few seconds the steady pressure won out. Yielding to the invader, Jason relaxed, and a goodly portion of Tommy's dick slid into him. Both Rangers moaned in unison. Then … _ _

_ _"Oh man, that feels awesome!"_ _

_ _"Tell me about it!"_ _

_ _Slowly, carefully, Tommy pressed onward, further into the dark, hot depths of his friend's body. Finally, he could go no deeper. Pausing briefly to catch his breath, and to stop his head from spinning, he pulled back out again, groaning loudly as the tight ring of muscle gripped his shaft as if to keep him inside. Then, he pushed forward, sliding more easily now. Jason thrust back against him, and soon hips met ass, their balls smacking against each other's as they established a hard, fast rhythm that drove them higher and higher into ecstasy. Tommy's hands gripped Jason's waist tightly, leaving print marks in the firm flesh. Jason braced himself on one elbow and reached for his own cock. He timed his strokes with Tommy's thrusts, so that it felt as if every downstroke pushed his cock out further, and each backstroke pulled it in again. Their tempo increased, until Tommy felt, impossibly, that Jason's internal muscles clamped his cock even tighter. He slammed himself into the Red Ranger's ass, finding it almost impossible to hold onto the sweat-slicked body. Suddenly, Jason gave a shout and stiffened; his hand worked furiously as hot semen spilled out of his spasming dick. As soon as Tommy could feel the muscles relax, he thrust once, twice and came harder than all the other times, coating Jason's insides with his hot come. _ _

_ _Both boys collapsed. _ _

_ _When Tommy felt his cock finally softening, he stirred, moaning exhaustedly. As he tried to roll off Jason's back, he slipped out of the warm ass. Tired and totally spent, he flopped down and threw an arm over his eyes._ _

_ _"Man, I'm wiped!"_ _

_ _"Yeah."_ _

_ _The two turned their heads and looked at each other, smiling tiredly._ _

_ _"Thanks for the lesson, bro."_ _

_ _"My pleasure." Jason was not too exhausted to smirk. He'd been concerned earlier how and if he'd be able to handle Tommy's Trip on his own after the too-long wait, but it had turned out well, after all. He was definitely looking forward to a rematch, and said as much._ _

_ _Tommy just looked at him, then grinned. "Oh, okay."_ _

_ _His off-hand tone produced an affronted grumble from Jason. "Hey, if you hadn't been so much work, I'd get you for this."_ _

_ _"Why, am I too much for you to handle?"_ _

_ _"Ha! The day you're too much for me, I'll do Bulk and Skull!"_ _

_ _"Yecch!"_ _

_ _Both grimaced, looked at each other and broke into helpless laughter. Reaching out once more, they kissed, then settled contentedly next to each other. Feeling pleasantly exhausted, they drowsed on the covers, almost falling asleep, when the phone rang downstairs. Tommy lifted his head as he heard the answering machine switch on. Before he could drift off, however, his mother's voice jerked him out of his lassitude._ _

_ _"… a half-hour late. Please start dinner; there's a casserole in the fridge. See you soon."_ _

_ _Throwing a frantic glance at his alarm clock, he saw that it was already a quarter to six. His mother would be home in forty-five minutes! Scrambling over his bed partner, he grabbed for his clothes, then got a good whiff of himself. _Shower first!__ _

_ _As the warm weight next to him suddenly vanished, Jason lifted his head drowsily._ _

_ _"Wassa matter?"_ _

_ _"My mom'll be here soon; thank God she phoned that she'll be late, or we'd be busted!"_ _

_ _"Oh man!"_ _

_ _Jason also forced his protesting body off the comfortable bed. He bent to collect his underwear, then had the same experience as Tommy. Grimacing, he asked his friend, "Do I have time for a quickie shower?"_ _

_ _"Yeah, in here; but hurry, I need one, too!"_ _

_ _Jason vanished in the bathroom while Tommy attempted to straighten his bed and air the room. With only a few minutes to spare, both young men destroyed all evidence of their afternoon's activities. Just as Jason prepared to leave, the front door opened and Mrs. Oliver stepped in. _ _

_ _"Oh, hello; Jason, isn't it?"_ _

_ _"Yes, Mrs. Oliver; I hope you don't mind I stayed over here this afternoon."_ _

_ _"No, not at all. I'm glad Tommy had company." Tommy's mother was clearly impressed by Jason's polite manners._ _

_ _"I just hope that Tommy offered you enough entertainment?"_ _

_ _The two boys had a hard time concealing their grins. Steadying his voice with an effort, Jason assured his teammate's mother. "Everything was fine, Mrs. Oliver; thank you. But I really have to go now."_ _

_ _"Well, good-bye, then. Please feel free to come again whenever you like."_ _

_ _"I think I will, Mrs. Oliver." Jason responded, choking back a smirk. "Good-bye."_ _

_ _Tommy walked his friend to the door. The unintentional double-entendre had them both shaking with suppressed laughter. Outside, Jason turned towards his companion. _ _

_ _"You okay, bro?"_ _

_ _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ _

_ _"Don't wait so long next time."_ _

_ _"Don't worry, I won't. Besides, I learned my lesson. Thanks, teach."_ _

_ _"Anytime. See you at school tomorrow."_ _

_ _"Okay. See ya."_ _

_ __ _

*******

The next morning, Tommy was on his way to school. He felt great, walking easily, with a spring in his step. He'd had a good night's sleep, unlike the last few weeks, and felt ready to take on the world – or Rita's monsters, whatever came first. Thinking of Rita, his mind wandered to his Morphin' Powers, and the startling things he'd learned about them yesterday. A frisson of excitement shivered in his body as he realized that he would again experience the sexual rush he'd had with Jason. Well, maybe not quite as intense, but still … he could almost feel his cock twitch in his loose pants. _And here I thought I was all fucked out after Jason's lesson yesterday! Well, apparently not!_ Unbidden, came the next thought. _Good!_

Halfway lost in his musings, Tommy passed the small grocery store where his mother liked to buy fresh produce. The proprietor, Mr. Johnston, was putting up the display crates outside, when one of them stopped Tommy dead in his tracks. A slow grin spread over his face as he fumbled for his wallet. _Perfect!_

At school, the Rangers were already in their seats in Mrs. Appleby's classroom when Tommy skidded in, breathless. He'd just made it before their teacher. Directly behind her came the school secretary, with a minor administrative matter. While the rotund teacher's attention was elsewhere, Tommy slipped something to Jason, whispering his parting words from yesterday again. "Thanks, teach."

Jason gripped the round shape, puzzled, but dared not look at it now that Mrs. Appleby finally turned towards her class. He put the object into his backpack under cover of taking out his books. Then he forgot about it until their lunch break. 

He sat in the cafeteria, having finished with his tray, when the sight of Tommy at the cash register brought back the memory of the thing he'd been given that morning. He rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out a piece of fruit; one half was red, the other a bright green, with a curious cleft separating the two halves. The shape reminded him of nothing more than a perfectly smooth ass. He met Tommy's knowing smirk and slight blush with a leer of his own, then quite deliberately bit deeply into the crunchy green half, licking up the juice in an elaborate display of tongue action. His dark eyes never left the brown ones. Tommy cracked up first, then Jason almost sprayed his mouthful of fruit over the table as his laughter nearly choked him. Their friends just looked at each other, then at the hysterically laughing pair. Trini glanced quizzically at Kim, who shrugged as well. Billy just looked bewildered, and Zack finally voiced what was on everybody's mind.

"What's so funny about eating an apple?"

**End**


End file.
